A Summer to Remember
by PineappleAddict7
Summary: broe fic based on sparks' a walk to remember


A Summer to Remember  
  
Brady Black's POV based on Nicholas Sparks' A Walk to Remember  
  
A/N: I know this kinda sux, but I like the idea anyway, and ive been out of writing for so long, I just had to get into practice again. Hope its not too bad. Happy reading! (even if it not this hideous thing)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, though I wish I did. Sorry.  
  
When I was nineteen years old, my life changed forever. When I was nineteen, I met the most amazing woman who ever lived: Chloe Lane. She wasn't the kind of girl you'd expect someone like me, Brady Black, to fall in love with. But somehow, I did. And I've never looked back.  
  
She was my sister, Belle's, best friend ever since she came to the little town of Salem. She was sixteen when I was nineteen; I was out of high school and I didn't plan on going to college. She was still in high school and she'd had big dreams for Julliard.  
  
When her class went to Puerto Rico on a field trip, she was left behind in the dust thanks to a relationship with my selfish younger uncle Philip Kiriakis. Thanks to that, I spent the summer with her. The whole summer. I tried to fool myself into thinking I was just doing it to be nice, but even I couldn't keep that up for long; the summer ended and I kept calling her, and, God knows why, she kept calling me.  
  
She got back with Philip despite my protests, but it didn't last long. He had cheated on her and Chloe finally found the courage to do the riht thing. She broke up with him after nearly two years of emotional abuse.  
  
After that Chloe and I became closer, if it was possible, and I admitted to myself that I was in love with her. By this time it was June 2002, her graduating year, and this is where the story really began.  
  
Well now I'm not quite sure where to start. I guess may 2002 would be as good a place as any. Chloe had been getting very tired lately. She had even fainted on a few occasions. Nonetheless, she and I were spending more and more time together now that phil was out of the picture. I think its when she started to see that I was falling for her, and maybe when she fell for me, too.  
  
Chloe had been getting so tired, in fact, that her dad Craig ran some blood tests and found that she was anemic. Though she was on drugs for it, she was still getting tired and we were all hoping that Craig had been correct in his diagnosis. I think we all suspected in the back of our minds it was something more than anemia, but we were hoping that as things settled down at school, everything else would get better, too.  
  
Meanwhile, Chloe missed her one chance at an audition for a master class, the one reason she had wanted to go to Julliard. I knew she could make it in, but she wasn't able to reschedule the audition, so she just decided to forego Julliard and concentrate on her life in Salem. I moved out of the penthouse I shared with belle and our parents and Chloe and I continued to see each other, though I wasn't living with my sister anymore. In fact, it seemed like I was seeing her more than Belle was.  
  
One day in June we had our first official date: I took her to the last blast 2002, and we had, well, a blast. Seriously, we had tons of fun. It was just the beginning. After that, we had many more dates, and each of them were more fun than all the rest put together. Chloe was totally inspiring. She encouraged me during that summer to reach for my dreams. I figured it was just because she had lost her dream of going to Julliard, at least for the year. I asked her about it, and she said she wasn't planning on going anymore.  
  
That night we told each other we loved each other for the first time and promised never to keep secrets again. That was also the night she finally told me: craig had run another blood test and it turned out she had leukemia. It couldn't be cured or helped or anything; she could only take something for pain, once it got that bad.  
  
And for awhile, it was okay. I managed to be supportive, though I was breaking down inside every time I saw her and thought I may not get to spend the rest of my life with her. And then one day it hit me. I took Craig aside later and got his permission to go forth with my idea. And I asked Chloe to marry me- after all, the time we BOTH had left on the earth we already knew we would be spending together, and I wanted her to know that I really loved her, I wasn't sticking around to be suppoetive.  
  
Craig walked her down the aisle on a beautiful Sunday morning in November. It had to have been a miracle, because Chloe had just been bedridden, with the exception of short walks I took her on around the block. She was amazing.  
  
The short time we had together, ironically, was the happiest of both our lives, for sure. She died two years later, and even that was a miracle. I went to college and became a physical therapist after she was gone, and I never remarried. I never even thought of it, and it makes me happy to think back on that time. I regret none of it.  
  
When I was nineteen, I met Chloe Lane, and by the time I was 23 she had turned my life around. And I never looked back. 


End file.
